


if wishes came true (it would've been you) (ART)

by RegalLady36



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalLady36/pseuds/RegalLady36
Summary: this is a cover art for if wishes came true (it would've been you)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	if wishes came true (it would've been you) (ART)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Wishes Came True (It Would've Been You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227822) by [Angeii_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeii_K/pseuds/Angeii_K). 




End file.
